


Hocus Pocus

by SweetHavok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Magic, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters attempt a spell and it goes very, very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hocus Pocus

“Hey, Y/N, we need your help,” Dean sauntered into the library with a grin. You sighed and put down the book you were researching.

“With what Dean, I’m kind of busy trying to work on a case,” you complained, motioning to the small pile of books around you.

“Well, seems that we need some virgin hair for a spell in order to trap Crowley and make his leprechaun ass human again.” His green eyes travelled your body and his lips smirked. “Unless of course you’d rather remedy that and we can go get the hair elsewhere…”

“Ugh gross Dean,” you made a face and gagged dramatically, sliding a bookmark in and snapping the book shut. “I’d rather be Crowley’s bitch than lose it to you.”

“Oh sweetheart, you’re killing me,” he winced and placed his hand over his heart. You stared at him and then you both laughed. He could be such a drama queen. Together you walked out of the library.

“So how did you find this so called spell anyway?” You asked curiously, looking up at him. “And how come you didn’t find it ages ago?”

“Well, Sammy found it here in the Men of Letters bunker,” Dean explained. “It was locked in one of the safes for whatever reason, and it’s taken us awhile to actually translate it.”

“Okay, and what did it say?” You stopped in front of the table where Sam stood, various ingredients spread out on a spell circle.

“It basically said something about the markings on two halves will make a whole and it will be the end of the two. So this spell circle thingy will pop up on Crowley and then bam! He’s human, that’s the end of it,” Dean grinned as Sam shook his head.

“At least that’s what we’re hoping for,” the younger Winchester sighed. You shook your head and held your hand out for the scissors.

“You’re lucky my hair is so long, otherwise this would not be happening,” you muttered, leaning over. You carefully snipped from a section on the bottom, ensuring that no one would see the length difference, not matter how small.

“More like lucky that you’re a virgin,” Dean muttered under his breath. Sam rolled his eyes and you promptly elbowed the older brother in the ribs sharply. He jerked and grunted in pain.

“Jack ass!” You hissed angrily.

“All right you two, settle down,” Sam sighed. He took the hair and put it into the spell circle on top of the other ingredients. Muttering in Latin, he lit a match off a book and tossed it onto the pile. There was a brilliant flash of blinding blue light, and you felt an odd burning sensation on your left arm. You yelped at the sudden feeling and staggered backwards. Two strong hands gripped your arms and you looked up to see none other than Crowley.

“Hello darling,” he smirked. You jerked away as Sam and Dean trained their guns on him.

“Crowley, we got you now you son of a bitch,” Dean glared at him. Crowley looked at him, looked around, then settled his eyes on you. You nearly cringed a little when his eyes drifted downwards.

“Sorry Winchesters, but it looks like you goofed. Nice spell, what was it exactly?” he drawled, looking back at the brothers.

“Uh, well, it was a binding spell of some sort,” Sam stammered, glancing over at his brother. You shifted uneasily, knowing something wasn’t right.

“You really need to work on your Latin, Sammy. Mummy and Daddy would be so disappointed,” Crowley scolded him. “Take a look at Y/N’s arm.”

“My arm?” you looked down at it confused, and then your eyes widened. “Oh what the shit balls!” You shouted. Your left arm now had Draconian symbols, and much to your intense shock, dismay, and something else you couldn’t quite name; the King of Hell was rolling up his left sleeve to reveal the same markings on his arm.

“Oh no…” you groaned, shoulders slumping. “This is bad, this is so bad, DAMNIT SAM WHAT DID YOU DO?! What kind of hocus pocus is this?!” He jumped as you yelled, eyes wide and hands up in defense.

“Moose here mistranslated the words from the spell… what I’m assuming he interpreted to be “join”, was actually “marry”. Congratulations darling, or shall I say, wife?” Crowley was smirking and Dean was stifling a laugh. You shot the older Winchester a death glare.

“I’m going to skin you alive Dean,” you hissed angrily. “And then roll you around in rock salt before castrating you!” His eyes widened.

“B-but Sammy did the spell!” He stammered, backing away, but you were advancing on him. Right before you reached him, you were suddenly in a black and red themed bedroom, lit with candles. You looked around, surprised.

“What the hell?!” You exclaimed.

“I figured we may as well start out honeymoon, and let Moose and Squirrel get a headstart,” Crowley drawled from behind you. You turned around to see him spread out on the bed, nude, and immediately you blushed. You’d always thought his bossiness and accent make him kinda hot; and his body more than doubly confirmed that.

“C’mere love,” he crooked his finger at you. You hesitated then took an involuntary step towards him. “But first, let’s get you comfortable.” With a snap of his fingers, your clothes vanished, and all your goodies were on display for the King of Hell. But you were frozen, you couldn’t move, and Crowley hungrily took in your soft curves.

“Very nice,” he murmured huskily. “I especially love that little tattoo on your hip. What is that?”

“I-it’s a little devil…” you mumbled, cheeks blazing with heat. You’d gotten the tattoo on a dare on your 18th birthday; your friend had teased you saying you’d never get any ink and you heavily protested. She finally dared you to, and after five shots of tequila, you’d chosen the devil. It was ironic, considering how heavily conservative and Christian your parents were…

Crowley’s grin turned wicked and his eyes gleamed. You walked over to the bed and slowly sank into the mattress. He wasted no time in flipping over you and pinning your wrists as his lips mashed against yours. You were taken aback at how intense the kiss was, and more so at how your body responded. You arched into him, tangling your legs together as you kissed him back. You spent the night tied to the bed at your now husband’s mercy. He used tongue, teeth, fingers, and toys to tease you relentlessly and keep bringing you to the edge until you begged for release. It was only when he could no longer control his own lust that you both got the release you so desperately wanted. Your bodies were slick with sweat and blood, chests rising and falling with panted breath, you lie there next to each other in a daze.

“I have one condition…” you murmured tiredly.

“And what is that… wifey?” Even half asleep, he was a jack ass.

“I will be referred to as QUEEN of Hell.”


End file.
